<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take it easy, baby (make it last all night) by glittercake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366782">take it easy, baby (make it last all night)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake'>glittercake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not used), Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Canon Universe, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiated kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safewords, Teasing, This is just filth really, dom!bucky/sub!sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get on your knees." </p><p>"Make me." Comes Sam's reply. Like a symphony, a language all their own. Permission to proceed. </p><p>The sudden snap of Bucky's leather belt against the tile resounds brutally through their apartment. </p><p>"I said, on your knees, Captain." </p><p>And with a sly, satisfied, lopsided smirk, Sam goes down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Bookmark, Sam Wilson Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take it easy, baby (make it last all night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a while back I thought I'd explore a dom/sub relationship between these two, one in which Sam has a need to give up control and not call the shots while being a defiant little shit and Bucky enjoys being in a role of power for once. And so this was born. But essentially it is just plain smut. Lots of it. ^_^ Enjoy?</p><p>Fits the dom/sub square on my Sam Wilson bingo card, B1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky notices the unease in Sam's posture during mission debrief.  </p><p>Hill and McKenzie question him about the choices he made on this mission. They grill him, second-guessing what he'd done.</p><p>And what he did was take them entirely off course, had the team go dark in the most vital moments of the op. </p><p>It was reckless doing that, cutting off all communications. But it saved all of them in the end. Had he stuck to protocols, they'd have walked out of there with at least three members down. It was a call he needed to make. </p><p>And he stands by it firmly. He fights for it, he argues, lays the facts out on the table, assures them that he'd rather die than risk the lives of his team.</p><p>But Bucky sees the veneer slip. He sees how tired Sam is, how much he wants to disappear, and not have to make these choices for a while and do all this justification. Although that simply won't do.</p><p>He is Captain America, after all.</p><p>Sam shoots him a look from across the room. A look like <em> it's going to be one of those nights. </em>One of those nights when Bucky will need to take the lead and take all this away in a way only he can. </p><p>And Bucky gives a slow, acknowledging nod in reply,<em> I've got you.  </em></p><p>The ride home is quiet after they leave the tower. Sam sits with his hands wrung together, head against the window, and watches the streetlights smudge past. He remains quietly observant, but the tension sits thick in his shoulders still. </p><p>Bucky reaches out and places his hand on Sam's thigh. He feels the muscles flex at the touch before his head lolls toward Bucky like he'd forgotten he wasn't alone in the car. </p><p>"We're here," he says. </p><p>He carries the wing pack in for Sam, and they stand close together in the elevator, Sam's head on his shoulder.</p><p>Bucky loosens his tact vest and Kevlar, doesn't turn on any light as they enter, so the apartment swims in midnight blue darkness. He much prefers it this way; who they are here in the shadows no one knows. Sometimes not even them. </p><p>Sam follows in behind him, and Bucky hears a faint unzipping too, a breath of relief from the Captain as he hangs the shield up by the door. </p><p>When he turns, Sam's suit is open down the front, exposing his clavicle and the rounding of his pecs. Makes Bucky's mouth dry. He looks away again and busies himself with unloading his weapons into the safe. </p><p>"So they're pretty mad you went against orders today, huh?" Bucky says, casual, by the way, tightly nonchalant. </p><p>After a beat, Sam says, "I'm the Captain remember." shrugging as he hands over his pistol too, "They can't give me orders." </p><p>Bucky stops short of a laugh, shakes his head. The audacity. It is exactly why he's so goddamn gone on this guy- the beautiful set of his jaw when he gets deliberately defiant, knowing what's coming his way tonight... wanting it even. </p><p>"Is that so?" Bucky murmurs, low, barely audible to his own ears. He turns to face Sam. </p><p>"Yeah. It is." He comes a step closer; a streak of light from the living room dashes across his face just then. And very briefly, his eyes shine terribly bright with a kind of power that could knock Bucky off his axis. </p><p>Bucky all but gathers himself, remembers his role, and says, "On your knees, Captain." </p><p>Sam doesn't move, doesn't falter. He stays standing and watching and daring Bucky. But there's no mistake that he's as nervous as can be, that excitement thrills through him this very moment because Bucky catches his throat move with a swallow. </p><p>At that, Bucky pulls his undershirt off and tosses it aside, so he's left standing in only his tact pants and boots. </p><p>Again he says, and much firmer this time, "Get on your knees." </p><p>Sam's gaze is dark when he looks at him, travels all the way down Bucky's bare torso to his slacks, and lingers on the way he unloops the belt. Then Sam nips his bottom lip between his teeth with something like hungry, begging reverence. </p><p>And Bucky has never quite understood that. The way Sam looks at him, what with his body bearing the remnants of such a violent past. Yet Sam looks, and he looks, and he drinks all of him in. And it's only ever enough when he takes Sam apart like he'll do tonight. </p><p>"Make me." Comes Sam's reply. Like a symphony, a language all their own. Permission to proceed. </p><p>The sudden snap of his leather belt against the tile resounds brutally through their apartment. </p><p>"I said, on your knees,<em> Captain."  </em></p><p>And with a sly, satisfied, lopsided smirk, Sam goes down. He doesn't take his eyes off Bucky when he settles himself down on his knees and splays his hands out flat on his thighs. He is devastatingly beautiful. </p><p>Bucky almost feels bad about the delicious torture that lies ahead. Almost. But then Sam quirks up a brow and says, "You just gonna stare or what?" </p><p>"You know, I'm not gonna fuck you until you beg for it. Big guy like you got a big mouth telling our Commander where to get off. Screwed the plan—" </p><p>"The plan was bullshit."</p><p>A slow grin plays its way onto Bucky's lips; he moves so that he's shadowed, and the smile doesn't show. The plan was indeed, bullshit. </p><p>"So you can use that mouth of yours and beg until I'm satisfied that it can do more than talk shit." He kneels in front of Sam, rolls one of Sam's nipples between his fingers. "When you're gagging for me—" Bucky cups his dick through his pants, "—for this, then I'll consider fucking you stupid, taking all that ass for myself, babydoll. How's that sound?"</p><p>Sam sucks in air as if he startles, but Bucky knows what it really is. He feels Sam's heart pound beneath his fingertips; he smells the sweet mix of adrenaline and sweat and Sam's aftershave. </p><p>And then, just as Sam starts saying there's no way in hell he's going to beg for it, Bucky grips the front of his suit and yanks the zipper down further. Harsh, unexpected, yes, but Sam responds like an oyster to salt. </p><p>"Get it off," Bucky tells him.  </p><p>He only gets a meek, heated glare before Sam complies, slipping his arms out of the sleeves and peeling the suit down his torso. He's deliberately slow about it, teasing, defiantly blinking up at Bucky as he rolls the fabric over his ass. </p><p>"Oh honey, Jesus..." Bucky can't help but adore. It's just smooth, voluptuous curves, barely covered in a red jockstrap. "You know exactly what I like." </p><p>Sam shuffles out of the rest and kicks it aside along with his boots. "Hmm," Comes his knowing acknowledgement before he places his hands behind his back- because he really does know what Bucky likes. </p><p>"That's it." Bucky strokes down Sam's cheek, now moving so he's behind Sam, and leans down. Again, he smiles at the shiver wracking through Sam's body when he starts looping the belt around his wrists. </p><p>Once the belt's secure with not an inch of wiggle room, Bucky makes his way back around to face Sam. He's beautifully flushed and clearly impatient, hard already, but he'll be damned before he asks for it or tells Bucky what he wants. </p><p>This game they've started works out kind of perfectly like that. It's not just sex, although that is an essential and utterly pivotal part of it. But the way they go about it is key. And it's simple, really: Sam's got a thing about defiance, and Bucky's got a thing about control. </p><p>"Safeword, Captain?" Bucky asks, letting his own pants drop to the floor, carefully stepping out of them. And it's not like there's any hiding his enthusiasm at all. He's strained in his boxers too. The only difference is his release is imminent.</p><p>Sam cants his head up to Bucky. Pupils blown wide, those lashes so perfectly framing his eyes. He licks his lips. </p><p>"Harlem," he says with a voice like liquid velvet, like something warm and dizzying crawling its way under Bucky's skin. </p><p>"And? If you can't speak?" </p><p>"Three taps."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Bucky doesn't miss the way Sam's putting every effort into keeping his eyes on Bucky's face and not allowing himself to look down. Impressive since Bucky's dick is right there, so close to that hot, soft mouth. </p><p>He pulls up a chair from the dining room, sits himself down in front of Sam, reaches into his boxers ever so casually to pull himself free, and works his fist over his length a few times. </p><p>Outside it has started raining, droplets splatter softly before leaving long trails of water down their enormous glass windows, and in the distance, thunder rumbles on. Bucky enjoys it for a while, eyes closed, the feel of his own hand, and Sam watching him.</p><p>He hears a slight shift from in front of him. When he opens his eyes, Sam's licking his lips, biting down, looking at every stroke Bucky makes. And the effort from before is non-existent now.</p><p>"What?" Bucky says, "Want something?"</p><p>Sam takes a deep breath before steely resolute slips back in place. Instead of an answer, Bucky just gets an inaudible groan.</p><p>"So now you don't have anything to say. But out in the field—" Bucky says, getting up. Sam shifts again, and god, his dick is hard, and his eyes follow Bucky like a hawk. "—there you ain't got a problem running your mouth, hm?" </p><p>His fingers trace over Sam's lips, and to his delight, they part for him, letting him slip two inside. And fuck…</p><p>Sam blinks up at him and twirls his tongue around Bucky's index finger, then both, slipping in between, sucking. And Bucky, he just watches in awe as Sam's lips get slick and how his eyes divulge a slight flutter of pleasure. Because he loves this, as stubborn as he is. </p><p>"Open, doll."</p><p>And he does, nice and wide, tongue out as Bucky withdraws his fingers and feeds him his dick instead. </p><p>Sam groans around it, closes his eyes, swallows, and Bucky feels every move. It's a feeling like he's melting all over himself as if he's submerged in waters of absolute bliss. He breathes in deep, cupping the back of Sam's head with one hand and gripping his base with the other, and then he starts moving.</p><p>"Best mouth in the business, huh?" He says, half-smiling with wonderment and perhaps a little endearingly, perhaps too taken with this beautiful man.</p><p>He speeds up, tilting Sam's head back, and he feels the testing jerk Sam gives the belt around his wrists. He wants to touch himself the way he'd always do, but this isn't any other time, and he can't get what he wants. It doesn't stop him from trying, doesn't dampen his defiant spirit.</p><p>Bucky slips all the way down to the hilt and stays there, not moving; he lets the deadly warm heat envelop him. Sam's throat constricts around him then, squeezing tight like a glove, and he can't help but moan. </p><p>Sam makes an appreciative noise in turn at the sight of Bucky's head falling back, "That's so good, dollface, perfect, just breathe for me… just, ah… just breathe… just like that, yeah." </p><p>He dares to look down after a moment and realizes his mistake when Sam's already looking up at him. His lashes are wet, a tear running down the side of his face like the rain against the window. And Jesus, he's a sight like this, full of Bucky and utterly content being so.</p><p>Composure slips, and Bucky pulls back fast and thrusts forward even faster, builds up a rhythm just like that. Quick and brutal, again and again, and Sam takes it perfect as anything. Let's Bucky use him, and he loves it.</p><p>He's about to come, so terribly close, but he has a brief moment of indecision: down this slick hot throat or on these gorgeous lips. He falters, looking right at Sam, their eyes locked, wanting the same thing.</p><p>But then another teardrop forms between Sam's lashes, and Bucky is a moment too late to decide. He shoots off hard and fast and feels it hit the back of Sam's throat, feels it drip down his shaft and Sam's chin.</p><p>Sam hums, breathing through his nose, throat working to swallow down whatever he can, with Bucky out of breath and leaning on Sam's shoulder for some kind of stability. </p><p>"Fuck," Sam says, hoarse and gravelly, when Bucky pulls out. He leans up on his knees, staggering toward Bucky, "Don't go…"</p><p>"All you gotta do is ask." Bucky sits down in the chair again, doesn't bother tucking himself back in his boxers. </p><p>"You want me to beg; I ain't begging." </p><p>Bucky looks at him, watches him shift and squirm, hard as a rock between his legs, and he's not even paying attention to the way Sam has started to leak. He leans forward, reaches down, and trails his index finger down the side of Sam's dick, feather-light and barely touching. It's just enough to make him twitch in response.</p><p>Sam's mouth says he ain't begging, sure. But that full-body tremble, his catching breath, the cute, helpless little moan that escapes him. That says otherwise. It's the game.</p><p>"Hmm." Bucky's finger falls away, and Sam makes a pitiful sound at the loss, "We'll see about that."</p><p>"Buck…" his shoulders lurch to grab at Bucky as he gets up and leaves, but his hands are restrained. </p><p>Bucky's gone to their bedroom to get the lube, and Sam's calls go unanswered. He uses the moment to steel himself, gain some composure, slip out of his boxers, and clean up. He drags a hand through his hair, ruffling it into something presentable before heading back out.</p><p>Sam's still on his knees, rolling his neck with an impatient, frustrated frown between his eyes, but he perks up the moment Bucky enters the room. </p><p>"Get up, dollface," He says, motioning to the couch.</p><p>Of course, he gets a dutiful eye roll before Sam complies, and just as he lowers himself on the couch, Bucky cups his chin and kisses him.</p><p>It's soft and desperate all at once; he feels a wave of protectiveness swirl up his spine and seeps into every pore. Because this isn't just some fantasy, some role play, some deprived encounter.  </p><p>This is the man he's in love with. The man he'd do anything for, the face he sees every morning when he opens his eyes. Sam trusts him to do this, to give him what he needs, to take what he wants in return. And Bucky loves him.</p><p>"Love you," he whispers almost in secret against Sam's parted mouth. He pulls away just enough to look into Sam's eyes, and his thumb swipes over Sam's cheekbone in a smooth, tender stroke as he takes in each of Sam's features like it's the first time he sees them. He smiles, then another whisper, "Pretty."</p><p>Sam sighs peacefully and tells him, "Love you back." a hushed whisper as well, just between them.</p><p>Bucky, with much reluctance, lets him go. He guides Sam, so he's face-down on the couch and pulls his hips upward so that he's beautifully on display, his ample ass not even fitting in Bucky's palms.  </p><p>"Alright, fine," he says eventually, capping open the lube and coating his hands, "You don't wanna beg, don't beg." </p><p>A delectable groan rumbles up from Sam's chest, mouth slack as he lies flat against the cushion, and Bucky starts spreading slick all over his hole. He smiles because he thinks he's getting what he wants, and he won't even have to work for it. </p><p>But then Bucky says, "But you won't come unless I tell you too. And if you do, I'll plug you up and send you to bed without fucking touching you." </p><p>And Sam's eyes shoot open with furious, disbelieving objection. Bucky smiles, pressing down on Sam's lower back with his left hand.</p><p>"What…" Sam starts.</p><p>But Bucky's already slipping one finger inside, doing exactly what Sam likes- slow, languid strokes a few times over before he adds another.</p><p>"Oh fuck…" Sam moans, tries pressing his thighs together, "What are you… oh god..." but he melts like butter every time Bucky's fingers slip into him. </p><p>Bucky doesn't wait or stop or give any kind of mercy. It's not the safeword, which means go. And so he fingers him gently and slowly for longer than he planned because Sam's making these quiet little noises, his hands are curled in fists, and his body works with each trust of Bucky's hand, and it's too gorgeous to look away. </p><p>"You got any idea what you look like this way? Hm? Got any idea what you do to me?" He says, stretching his fingers open, watching Sam's muscles stretch too.</p><p>"N-no… oh my god," Sam mumbles, clenching, "Oh shit."</p><p>Without warning, he adds another finger, three, pushes in until his second knuckle and then bends his fingertips, and Sam cries out. He lurches forward, Bucky pulls him back, does it again, and Sam starts cursing and moaning like a cat. </p><p>Sam's mouth is open, eyes shut as he presses himself back for more and finally says:</p><p>"Okay, okay, alright… <em> please. </em> Please fuck, please, just…." </p><p>Bucky smirks, fucks his fingers in again, harder this time, "Please what?" </p><p>"Come on… just… you know… Buck, please?" He struggles against the restraints, arches his back, circles his hips, and says, "Buck, Buck, come on…" </p><p>Bucky lets out a satisfied hum. "Finally, the good Captain submits. What do you want, babydoll?"</p><p>"Wanna come," Sam rambles instantly, "Wanna fucking come, please. Please." while Bucky continues the unforgiving press of his fingers against Sam's prostate. "Have to."</p><p>Bucky peeks around to check out Sam's dick. It's thick and flushed at the tip, looking painfully stiff between his legs, balls tight.</p><p>And so he removes his fingers, says, "No." and walks away. </p><hr/><p>In the bathroom, Bucky splashes his face with water. No matter the circumstances, it's no easy task walking away from Sam Wilson spread out and ready on your couch. </p><p>He looks down at himself, also flushed an angry pink. Because goddammit, he <em> wants.  </em></p><p>The way Sam says his name when he's like this, the way he gives in and lets Bucky take all control. The trust. Makes him high. </p><p>This time when he comes back, he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, downs half of it, and leans down to hold it to Sam's lips. </p><p>He takes the offer lazily, thoughts clearly elsewhere, further south, and Bucky kisses a few spilled drops from his mouth corner.</p><p>He moves so he's behind Sam again, then presses the cold bottle between Sam's shoulder blades to cool his heated skin. </p><p>Sam rolls his head, forehead pressed against the cushion. He sighs, "Goddamn you…"</p><p>"I've got you, honey. You know, I do." Bucky tells him. Replaces the cold bottle with his mouth and leaves wet kisses all along Sam's spine. </p><p>"I know," Sam whispers, his body pliant and at Bucky's mercy now, rocking forward and back ever so faintly with each kiss Bucky places on his skin.</p><p>Bucky reaches the curve of his lower back, laps his tongue around the two dimples on either side, which have been so unbelievably cute to him since he first discovered them. </p><p>Sam moans. His hands uncurl from where they were clenched into fists, reaching for Bucky, desperately looking for something to hold onto because he knows where Bucky's mouth is headed next.  </p><p>So Bucky laces their fingers together, he squeezes tight, and Sam squeezes back. </p><p>And moments before Bucky's lips make contact with Sam's hole, he stutters out, "Oh god oh god no no no oh...fuck!" like he's not ready at all. </p><p>But Bucky kisses and licks and makes it as wet and nasty and sloppy as he possibly can. Dips his tongue inside, swirls it around, bites tenderly at his firm cheeks, pins Sam's hips down with his left arm. It's good for this kind of thing, and Sam does seem to love the feel of it on his skin, even in his mouth sometimes. </p><p>"That feel good, sweetheart?" Bucky asks absentmindedly after another languid lick, leaning back to take in his work. Sam's skin is slick with spit and bothered pink from Bucky's stubble, his hole nice and loose now after all this, he imagines just slipping inside easy as anything.</p><p>Sam just makes an inaudible sound into the couch material, squeezes Bucky's hand.</p><p>"Yeah. You know I'll take care of you, just gotta give it over to me. Just gotta trust me." </p><p>"I do," Sam says, muffled but sure and with no a hint of doubt. "I do, baby."</p><p>Bucky nuzzles into Sam's asscheek, "I'll always take care of you; you don't gotta be such a hardass all the time." </p><p>"Have to. It's the job." Sam says, a little resigned now, still responsive to Bucky's touch, though.</p><p>"But not here. Here it's <em>my</em> job." he places another kiss on Sam's tender skin, "And see how easy it is? Ask and you shall—"</p><p>Sam snorts, "Asshole."</p><p>The gentle teasing doesn't last long. Soon Bucky's stiffening his tongue and fucking it in and out of Sam, spreading him open, slipping a finger in too, and Sam's cries get louder and more desperate, the same way Bucky gets rougher and speeds up. </p><p>And, once he feels Sam's muscles clench up, his thighs flexing with the impending release, he stops. </p><p>A broken sob rumbles from Sam's throat the moment he loses contact. He's left gaping and empty and cold, and Bucky revels in just how much he is wanted. Just how much <em> Sam </em> wants <em>him. </em></p><p>"Come on, dollface," Bucky says, tapping Sam's ass. Sam gingerly lifts himself to his knees. He's sweaty and flushed, his eyes kind of bugging and desperate, and it's a dizzying thing to witness the way he instinctively sways toward Bucky for comfort.</p><p>"Fuck… please…" he whimpers, leans his head down on Bucky's shoulder. </p><p>"It's okay. You're doing so good." He cups Sam's chin and lifts his face so that their eyes meet, "You're perfect."</p><p>Sam looks at him tearily, soft, begging, "Don't stop… touch me. Please, fuck, touch me. I need—" </p><p>"I know what you need. And you'll get it." he runs his fingers all along Sam's jaw, "When I say so." he adds with the slightest smirk.</p><p>Sam nods, closes his eyes, and lets Bucky kiss him. And while they're standing, Bucky massages Sam's shoulders that must be straining and aching by now; he kneads his fingers into the endless muscle down Sam's arm, his neck, his thighs…</p><p>And he hovers so deliberately close so Sam's reddened dick. It's soaked in his own precome, and god, if it looked angry before, it sure as hell is furious now. It's fucking gorgeous, and Bucky plays a dangerous game of restraint with himself to not just take Sam into his mouth and give him the sweet, slick release he's aching for. </p><p>Sam makes a clipped-off noise and looks away from Bucky on his knees like this, and his cock blurts out another bout of come in response. But he shakes his head, "You're fuckin' torturous. I hate you," he says with absolutely no heat and depleted yet endearing inflection. </p><p>"I can stop," Bucky chides back, with an arched up brow and catches Sam's lips in a kiss when he stands again. A little more desperate this time, all tongues and teeth and their naked bodies brushing in all the right places. </p><p>He licks into Sam's mouth, nips his bottom lip, and cups his hands around Sam's tits. Sam gasps at the sudden friction against his nipples and says, "Just try it," and his eyes still have a low-burning defiance to them, but he smirks all hungry and devilish, looking down at Bucky's lips.</p><p>"Nah," Bucky says, leans down, and drags his tongue over Sam's right nipple, "You've been good, honey," and Sam sways toward him, tipping his hips up for friction. But Bucky pulls away.</p><p>He falls back on the couch and takes Sam with him, manhandles him, so his thighs are spread out over Bucky's lap, thick and sweat-slick, and Sam dives down to kiss him again. </p><p>Bucky's multitasking between Sam's mouth and lining himself up to Sam's ass, and it's all pretty desperate and feverish despite Sam's hands still being bound behind his back. He's hard up for it right now, so stiff and responsive and leaking a steady trail just for Bucky, and he's so goddamn pretty, his body all perfectly carved sinew and flawlessly toned. Bucky's impressed with himself for holding off this long.</p><p>When his dick finally breaches Sam's exploited hole, he feels a hot rush burst through him. He grabs onto Sam's hips, and Sam moans something filthy, throws his hips back to work Bucky down. </p><p>And he's so goddamn good at it, so skilled at circling his hips just right, the exact amount of push and pull, and he looks down at Bucky while he does it like he knows damn well the effect he has on Bucky. </p><p>Bucky reaches up, touches his face, watches Sam's eyes flutter shut as he sinks down deeper. "Hey, pretty," he whispers, "So goddamn pretty, huh?" </p><p>Sam sighs as he gets Bucky down to the base. Then he smiles, but it's just a dizzying, pleasure-riddled quirk of his mouth, "Hey, baby," he murmurs back, begins to move up and down Bucky's shaft.</p><p>It's such a devastating, tight heat that it's almost too much; Bucky finds himself shifting where he sits, trying to adjust, to calm himself down before he flips Sam over and fucks him senseless. He wants to <em>see</em> him. Just like this. </p><p>"Buck, I'm not gonna last. I'm gonna…" Sam sucks in a breath with the next move he makes, squeezes his thighs in a deadly lock around Bucky, "Please. Fuck. Please? Let me come?"</p><p>Bucky slips his metal middle finger into Sam's mouth, and then his other hand finally—fucking <em> finally— </em>wrapping around Sam's neglected dick.</p><p>He jumps at the touch, cries out in a mix of pain and absolute relief as Bucky works him over. </p><p>"Come, honey. Come for me." Bucky tells him.</p><p>Then Sam's voice cracks off in a moan as his orgasm rips through him, sucking on Bucky's finger, breathing hard as if every last bit of air is slowly siphoned from his lungs. For a good few seconds, Bucky can't do anything but watch; it's kind of sappy how he's still in total goddamn awe of Sam like this. </p><p>While watching, Bucky's body betrays him, and he starts coming too, buried to the hilt with Sam clenching around him. It's a delicious burn of pleasure throughout his body as he rocks his hips up in tiny, abrupt thrusts.</p><p>Sam's eyes widen when he feels it; he's still coming down off his own high. Soon it's a slick mess between their bodies- Sam's come splattered all over Bucky's chest and Bucky's release leaking down his balls. And when Sam moves, it makes an obscene sound that has them both smiling. </p><p>Bucky's still hard, not nearly done, but Sam's going soft. They stay that way for just a little longer, though. It's not often they get to be literally tethered, and so close they feel like one being.</p><p>Bucky musters up some strength and reaches around to undo the belt around Sam's wrists, drops it to the floor. Sam immediately puts his hands on Bucky, grabs his face, and kisses him. Long and deep and saying everything he doesn't have words for right now. </p><p>When the kiss tapers off, Bucky lifts Sam off him and says, "One more time—" and in a swift, effortless move, he flips Sam on his back, sinking back in, "—like this." </p><p>"What's the matter with you, huh?" Sam says, a little incredulous but wraps his legs around Bucky's waist.</p><p>Bucky leans down for a quick and filthy kiss, "Everything, honey." </p><p>And then he starts moving, rocking into Sam, fucking him hard like he's wanted to this whole time. Taking what he wants, feeling Sam's body around him, against him, holding onto him. Wanting him. </p><p>"Don't think I can," Sam gasps as Bucky sinks in deep and pulls back to do it all over again. </p><p>Bucky ducks his head into Sam's neck, reaching between them to start jerking Sam off again, squeezing his half-hard dick pointedly. </p><p>"Yeah, you can."</p><p>He's oversensitive now, Bucky knows, but Sam's no quitter. He knows that too.</p><p>Sam arches back as he begins chubbing up to full hardness in Bucky's hand, his lips slick and bitten.</p><p>"I can't… fuck!" </p><p>Bucky fucks into him faster, jerking him in time with each thrust. Feels his own orgasm build and build inside him. A deep numbness waiting to erupt.</p><p>"Then call it," he says, calm but breathless, not stopping yet, "Say the word." </p><p>In a quick instant, Sam shoots him a fiery look, says, "Oh, fuck it." and starts rolling his hips up to meet Bucky's, and his hand joins Bucky's hand on his dick. </p><p>He bites Bucky's lip as his little show of revenge.</p><p>Bucky laughs, "Fuck yeah, babydoll." </p><p>And then they're a whirlwind of curse words, desperate bodies working on getting off again, deep dirty kisses, eyes never leaving each other. </p><p>Bucky comes first, and Sam follows quickly after. They kiss through it until it's all subsided, and they're all that's left, just levitating in a world of their own. </p><p>"God, you're something else, Captain Wilson," Bucky says eventually when he gets himself to speak again. He cradles Sam's head to his chest; Bucky can feel the thudding of his heart against his ribs.</p><p>Sam looks up bleary and fuck-drunk, and gives Bucky a two-fingered salute and a weak, beautiful grin. </p><p>Bucky laughs out loud. He wraps his arms around Sam, holds him close, and kisses the top of his head.</p><p>Later, once life has seeped back into their legs, Bucky sweeps Sam up and carries him to the tub. He submerges them both in piping hot lavender water, and he spends an hour rubbing every knot out of Sam's muscles. He kisses the bruises the belt left around Sam's wrists, and Sam kisses him in return. </p><p>When it's time to sleep, he curls himself around Sam's back, face in his neck, and knows that tomorrow Sam will pick the shield up again and play boss. He'll give and defy orders; he'll do his job with his whole heart and then some, just like he promised.</p><p>Then, if it all gets too much and he wants nothing but to give up that all control, all that authority, he knows exactly where to go. </p><p>And Bucky will always be waiting with open arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback makes my day! </p><p>i can be found shitposting and reblogging here: <a href="https://glittercake.tumblr.com/">glittercake</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>